


princess

by tenderybitch (FictitiousFanatisch)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Hendery, Butt Plugs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Handcuffs, Humiliation kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Soft Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Voyeurism, ten is a loud mouth, threesome kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictitiousFanatisch/pseuds/tenderybitch
Summary: “Responsive,” a silky smooth, tenor voice says.Johnny hyung.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 16
Kudos: 285





	princess

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me where this came from bc i sure as hell don't know ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Kunhang inhales shakily when he feels fingers on his face. They’re warm and soft and stroke tenderly, pensively down the side of it. Perhaps there’s a bit of hesitation there, too. He leans into the touch easily, unsure of who it belongs to, but eager nonetheless.

His vision is shrouded by the strip of black satin over his eyes, Ten’s best effort at a makeshift blindfold. But it does the job, alright. The room is dark anyway, courtesy of the black out curtains that Ten insists stay closed even during the day because he likes to sleep late and take afternoon naps. Therefore, it’s virtually impossible to makeout who is where and what’s happening. Especially since Ten is being annoyingly quiet all of a sudden. It makes Kunhang’s chest tight with frustration.

Time seems to tick on endlessly as he patiently waits for something, anything. Each moment he feels like he descends even deeper into insanity.

He’s already sweating. His skin is flushed and he’s aching between his thighs, arousal thick and boiling like magma in his blood. His fingers twitch above his head where his wrists are bound in pink padded leather cuffs, the chain that connects them looped behind the slats in the headboard. They itch to reach down and curl around his cock, to flood his senses in sweet, much needed relief.

The hand trails lower. Knuckles rub along his jaw and he tips his head back, like Leon does when he wants to be scratched under his chin. Kunhang swallows hard, Adam’s apple bobbing behind the matching pink collar fastened around his throat.

“Responsive,” a silky smooth, tenor voice says. _Johnny hyung_.

A shiver runs down his spine at the thought of him being so close. For the first time, Kunhang is glad he’s blindfolded. He doesn’t think he could handle looking Ten’s boyfriend in the eyes.

Johnny’s hand comes to rest on the side of his face, caressing the hollow of his cheek. The pad of his thumb is pillowy and traces over his mouth. Kunhang’s fingers flex and crack above his head. He parts his lips slowly and Johnny presses it inside.

“Good boy,” the eldest swells as his thumb slides deeper before drawing out, pulling his bottom lip away from his gums in the process. Kunhang’s dick twitches at the praise, as if it isn’t hard enough already.

Two different digits replace it, more insistent now, rubbing over his tongue and reaching toward the back of his mouth. He purses his lips when they start to retreat, a soft whine building in his throat when he is unable to stop them.

“Is he always like this?” Johnny asks, before delving back in, this time crooking them upward to graze Kunhang’s uvula. He is unable to escape the pressure and gags softly, stomach muscles tensing up. “So… needy?”

The question floats in the air for several seconds. Kunhang’s weak mind clings to it, anxiously awaiting the response.

“Not always,” Ten hyung’s honeyed voice rings out somewhere across the room. Kunhang’s ears perk up, heart fluttering at its familiarity. “Sometimes he’s greedy.”

“Oh yeah?” Johnny lilts, something like awe in his voice as he fucks Kunhang’s mouth with his fingers.

His mind has already started to go foggy, from being tied up and neglected, sucking Johnny hyung’s fingers, and the fact that they’re both talking about him like he’s not even here.

A part of him is so desperate by now he just wants to sob and beg and prove them both right. But he wants to be good, he wants to make Ten proud. He _must_. So Kunhang lets his brain switch off, his muscles go lax. He wholeheartedly submits to Johnny, to the way he forces his fingers so far back into his throat that it makes him heave once, twice. Fat tears squeeze past the corners of his eyes, spotting the blindfold.

“Yeah,” Ten confirms, “So don’t spoil him.”

“Not like I spoil you?” Johnny asks, his voice muffled slightly, like he’s speaking over his shoulder.

“Definitely not like you spoil me.”

Johnny has a laugh like running water. It settles Kunhang like a calming medicine.

He drags his fingers from between Kunhang’s lips with a long string of saliva that breaks and dribbles down his chin. The mattress dips beneath the man’s added weight when he sits on the edge of it. Kunhang’s heart rate increases at the prospect of being touched. _Finally_.

“Pretty, isn’t he?” Johnny thinks aloud, as his palm cups Kunhang’s neck now, just below the collar. It smooths down to his chest, then his stomach.

He's expecting Ten to scoff, to complain that giving him compliments will make his head big. That’s how it normally goes when they’re around other people.

“The prettiest,” Ten awes, catching Kunhang off guard when he agrees, “He’s my pretty boy. My pretty princess.”

Heat flares in Kunhang’s body at that. He whines long and low, pulling at his restraints. The metal chain knocks loudly against the wooden headboard, pieces of his collar clinking together when he arches.

“Hmm. I think he likes that, Tennie,” Johnny drawls, rubbing his fingers under his navel.

“Oh, he does. He’d like you to call him that,” Ten says, then in Chinese, “Isn’t that right?”

Kunhang is already fleeting back and forth between dimensions, and now languages. Ten speaks to Johnny in English and Korean and a lazy mix of both. He can usually follow their exchanges well enough without the need for translation, but in his current state of mind, he’s grateful.

He can barely focus on any one singular thing. Kunhang’s head is whirring with wild thoughts, body thrumming with exasperated heat. He needs something _soon_. He’s growing weaker and weaker by the minute.

“Ten hyung,” he whispers, voice breaking on the last syllable, “...please.”

“What are you begging me for? I’m all the way over here,” Ten snorts, making sport of the boy’s misery. “Johnny is like, right there, baby. Why don’t you ask him?”

His face burns. It’s not that the three of them haven’t interacted before. He likes Johnny, obviously. He is _attracted_ to Johnny. He wouldn’t have asked Ten to make this happen otherwise. But he can’t deny the elder man makes him nervous.

Johnny and Ten’s relationship is, for lack of a better word, intimidating. They’ve been together for a long time, and can probably read each other's minds. Kunhang feels like they’re both watching him with the intent to scrutinize, like this whole thing is a joke he’s not in on.

“Don’t be shy, Hendery,” Ten insists, “Go on. Tell him what you need.”

Kunhang’s teeth sink into his bottom lip as he contemplates his next words. Johnny’s thumb brushes back and forth along his waist now, low, just above his hip. The touch is maddening, dangerously close to where he really needs it.

“J-Johnny hyung,” he stammers, just testing the words in his mouth.

“I’m here, princess,” Johnny hums, teasing, “What do you need?”

And _fuck_ , that’s hot.

Kunhang has never been this turned on in his life. He feels dazed with it, limbs heavy, belly warm, lips numb. His neglected cock is stiff and straining, and it’s starting to hurt. It’s hard to think, even harder to speak. But he fights through it because he has to be good. For Ten.

“I n-need your dick, hyung. _Please_. I want you to fuck me and u-use me like a slut. ‘Want Ten hyung to watch,” he forces out, just like they rehearsed.

“Jesus, Hendery,” Johnny curses. His hand slides over Kunhang’s side to his lower back, softly squeezing his midsection, “Where’d you learn to talk like that?”

The elder moves closer. He crawls onto the mattress and fits himself between Kunhang’s akimbo legs, both hands now mapping out even more of his skin. The subtle, short-lived points of contact are soothing and he sighs out, heavy bones melting into the soft sheets.

“It’s his fault,” Kunhang manages. Johnny’s lips are on his stomach, planting a feather light kiss there.

“Ten, baby,” he sing-songs, tone disapproving. For a moment Kunhang understands why the others say that Johnny hyung is intimidating. “You shouldn’t teach him those kinds of words.”

“But it’s _hot_. Don’t you like it when he begs?”

“Mm. I do,” Johnny caresses the curve of Kunhang’s spine.

He mouths a slow line down his torso until his lips hover his erection. He parts them wickedly to let his warm breaths fan out over the tip, which the younger knows is swollen and leaking.

The urge to buck upward is even stronger than gravity. But Kunhang fights it. He’s never experienced Johnny when he’s pissed off and he does not want to start now.

“But he can beg how he wants to,” Johnny continues, sucking a kiss to his hip, “Not like a fucking porn star.”

Ten snorts.

“… _Hyung_ ,” Kunhang gasps, ready to plead again, but his brain short circuits when he feels a plush bottom lip fondling his cock.

Johnny starts at the base and sucks slow, sensual kisses up the curved shaft, wetting the skin on the underside. His big hands cup Kunhang’s waist, thumbs tracing slow circles over his sides as he pauses to suckle just beneath the swollen head.

White, hot lighting strikes behind Kunhang’s belly button as Johnny finally parts his lips and draws him inside. He takes it all–Kunhang’s cock is relatively small and it feels so good to have a warm, wet mouth enveloping him completely, soft lips kissing the crown when he pulls off. The tip of his tongue sweeps across the slit every now and again, digging in almost painfully until Kunhang gasps, more sticky precome dribbling out.

Johnny gains a bit of momentum before sucking him down once more, this time guiding Kunhang’s length back past his gag reflex. Johnny doesn’t even flinch as he deepthroats him, muscles only fluttering lightly around the girth.

Kunhang twists, overwhelmed. He abandons all whims of self control and starts trying to drive up into Johnny’s throat. But hyung is much stronger and quickly stills him, both hands pinning his hips to the bed.

“ _Ohh_ ,” he moans, pulling at the cuffs instead, “Johnny hyung—,”

Johnny’s mouth is like something materialized from a wet dream. He no doubt had a lot of practice on Ten throughout the years. He sucks dick like it’s his God given purpose, with this unbreakable concentration, like nothing else in this world matters but the pleasure of the person underneath him.

The elder hums as he bobs on Kunhang’s cock, the rhythmic motion sending those sweet pangs through his body. They wash over him in a gentle repetition like waves crashing on a shore. He bathes in the feeling, gets swept up under its powerful current.

“So pretty like this, baby. All chained up and helpless,” Ten’s voice is sharp enough to cut through the cloud of arousal that muddles his mind. He seems closer now, somewhere to the left.

“Is hyung doing good?”

“Uh-huh,” Kunhang’s brows furrow under the blindfold, lips parting slightly.

He feels so good, he doesn’t know how much longer he can last. He’s hot everywhere. Sweat beads along his hairline, collecting in his collarbones. His breaths are picking up, belly going tighter and tighter as he approaches his climax.

“Please. _Please_ , hyung,” he says, breathless.

“Keep that up and he’ll cum,” Ten suddenly says.

The innocent side of Kunhang really wants Johnny to ignore Ten and let it happen anyway. But it’s not likely.

Sure enough, the eldest slows to a stop. He pulls off with a wet pop, leaving Kunhang’s dick, spit slick, exposed to the cool dorm air. The sensation is explosive, makes tiny fires erupt across his hypersensitive skin.

But Johnny is back before he can miss him too much, tonguing up the shaft, curling the tip into the sensitive little v. “Close already?”

“ _Mm yeah_ ,” Kunhang tenses again, a violent shudder running through him, “Really close.”

Johnny’s big hands slide down to his thighs, gently squeezing, massaging the flesh.

“Princess,” Ten hooks his forefinger in the O ring of Kunhang’s collar, tugging it downward harshly so that his natural instinct is to lurch up. The rough contact and the air of condescension in his tone makes Kunhang’s feel like he’s being ignited.

“You look so pretty in pink,” the elder’s lips are on his face now, then his jaw. They travel lower, to his neck and suck at his pulse. Kunhang wishes he would just kiss him.

Ten catches his left nipple between two fingers, rolling it gently. His long nail flicks the sensitive bud. The younger makes a broken, submissive sound.

Johnny touches his lips lightly to the base of his cock, then trails them further downward to his balls. His index finger strokes over his perineum as he sucks one of them into his mouth. Kunhang is so sensitive there and can’t contain his whine, legs shaking.

Kunhang’s body is alight like a live wire, skin torn open and nerves exposed, but he can’t do anything about it. He has no choice but to lay back and wait, just taking whatever they decide to give him. Ten and Johnny play with his body like a toy. There’s no real stimulation anywhere to hang onto, only aimless touching, fleeting and cruel. It’s torture, but it’s dulcet around the edges. Like a rich, sugar coated candy that’s sour in the center.

Because Kunhang loves this. He loves being ruined, humiliated, and feeling like he’s completely at someone else’s mercy. He feels so bad and dirty, splayed out and open for his hyungs, tied up and blindfolded, begging to be used and fucked. Maybe it gets him off too much.

Ten plays with the other nipple while his mouth closes over the first. At the same time, one of Johnny’s fingers rubs over his hole, stretched thinly around the base of his pink silicone plug. The combination is brutal and Kunhang is absolutely trembling now, chains rattling, diaphragm collapsing with heavy breaths.

“Uh-oh. Someone’s getting desperate,” Johnny sings, and Kunhang can hear the sheer amusement in his voice. It makes him want to cry.

Ten leans away, relinquishing all contact with him for a period of time that seems to last forever. But in reality Kunhang only counts three seconds before the elder grabs a fistful of his long hair, tugging it meanly.

“Oh baby. Is that right? Are you desperate?” he chuckles cruelly, kissing over his cheek, chin, his jaw. Kunhang bares his throat on instinct.

“Yes, hyung. Please. I-I’m so… I feel so—,”

Ten cuts him off with a hungry kiss. He tilts his head slightly and uses the leverage to force the younger’s mouth open wider, tongue curling along the roof of it.

“Shh,” he says, then sucks under Kunhang’s ear, “We’ll take care of you.”

And although by now Kunhang knows better than to trust in the likes of Ten and Johnny, he doesn’t really have another choice.

His faith is somewhat restored when the eldest grips one of Kunhang’s ankles, dragging the leg over his shoulder. It’s a true testament to how far gone Kunhang is that he doesn’t even react to being put in such a vulnerable position.

Strong hands cup his thighs, then slide down to his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to reveal the bottom of the plug. Kunhang’s muscles flutter around the tapered girth every time he breathes, those breaths growing more and more labored with time.

“He’s pretty down here, too. So soft,” Johnny rubs his face against Kunhang’s hairless thigh, his voice sending sweet vibrations across his heightened flesh.

Then, two fingers are around the base of the plug. Johnny pulls it out slowly, just a fraction and the ridges tug at Kunhang’s tender rim, sending a surge of warmth down his legs.

“He likes to feel pretty,” Ten’s palm gentles down his torso.

“Oh?” Johnny rotates the plug clockwise, then counter.

“Maybe next time he can wear his lacy pink panties for you.”

“Fuck,” Johnny releases his hold on the plug and Kunhang’s body suctions it back inside like it never left.

“What do you think, baby? Would you like that?” Ten pets over his hip bone. Kunhang nods vigorously.

“I never thought he was such a… twink,” Johnny says, and Kunhang is not familiar with the word. The question is on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn’t get the chance to ask before the plug is being dragged out of him again. The thrilling sensation makes him lose all train of thought.

“You don’t have to be so nice, hyung. It’s okay. He knows he’s a little bitch,” Ten insists.

“Yeah, hyung,” Kunhang agrees, breathy.

“Say it for me baby,” the older insists, rubbing between his pectorals.

“I’m a bitch,” he utters with conviction.

It’s their secret. He would be mortified if any of the others found out he likes to be tied up, collared, to wear girls’ underwear, get fucked and plugged and called a princess. It’s pathetic. _He’s_ pathetic. And he can’t deny that he gets turned on at the thought of them making fun of him for it, pointing and laughing and instilling in him a crippling sense of shame.

Ten is the only one who knows the full extent of his kinks. He’s the only one he feels comfortable enough to experiment with. And Kunhang is thankful the elder doesn’t reveal to Johnny how he likes to be kept on a leash that matches his collar and led around by it, slapped and spit on and spanked. Maybe one day he can tell Johnny himself–or better yet, they can _show_ him.

“Yah. Such a good boy,” Ten rewards him with another kiss. He bites on his bottom lip and Kunhang’s chest swells with pride.

The plug fucks through his wet hole a few times, sloppy and sluggish. The pressure feels amazing and his frail, needy sounds prove that. He wants Johnny to know he likes it, hopes it will spur him on to actually replace the toy with his dick.

Maybe it works because Johnny finally takes the plug out, resting it somewhere on the mattress Kunhang is not privy to. A finger tickles around the circumference of his opening. Kunhang shudders, contracting around nothing. He feels Ten’s cum start to trickle out of him, syrupy and warm.

“Christ, babe. You got him so wet,” Johnny easily presses a finger past his entrance, just to feel, “Like… like a _girl_.”

He retracts, then fucks back in with two, crooking them upward. With little navigation, his knuckles rub roughly over his prostate. Kunhang’s jaw drops.

“Mhm. I fucked him twice before you got here. He’s all ready for you.”

“Yeah? You ready for me, princess?”

Then Ten’s lips are against the shell of Kunhang’s ear. It takes him a second to process the command. There’s always the fear that Ten is going to make him say something weird or gross, but seeing as humiliation is one of his kinks, there’s really nothing to lose.

“Yes, daddy I’m ready. P-please fuck me, daddy, _please_ ,”

“Ten-ah,” Johnny all but growls, “You’re seriously going to kill me.”

“Good. Die.”

Johnny nips at Kunhang’s soft inner thigh once, then shifts, dragging his opposite leg over his shoulder. He straightens up into a kneeling position and when he comes closer the younger can already feel the stretch in his lower back. He winces.

“Careful,” Ten hisses, “He’s not like me, hyung.”

“Oh?” Johnny stops immediately.

“You’ll break him. He’s… fragile.”

Kunhang feels better when his legs fold up into his chest, Johnny holding them there with one arm behind his knees.

“Then I’ll be gentle,” the oldest assures as he brings his cock between Kunhang’s cleft, rubbing the head against his swollen rim. He bites his lip when he feels it, thick and warm and throbbing with blood flow.

Although he’s never seen it, Kunhang has always known Johnny hyung is… well endowed. But right now, just the tip already feels massive, and he’s not even inside yet. Ten ate him out, fingered him, fucked him twice and plugged him before this, but he can't shake the fear that it’s still not enough.

“Hyung, so… big,” he manages, although his tongue feels too heavy in his mouth.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Johnny decides.

“Aw. Don’t be scared,” Ten hyung coos, his fist closing around Kunhang’s ruddy cock, moving up and down in a glorious distraction. “You know your word.”

The elder kisses him once more, then his hand falls away. He seems confident, so with blind trust, Kunhang allows all doubt to flee from his mind. He focuses only on the growing need in his gut, the desire so pungent he can taste iron on his tongue.

“ _Please_ , hyung. ‘Need it,” he begs Johnny, unable to string together a more coherent line of thought.

“No worries baby. I’ll give you what you need,” he hums as the tip catches on his entrance. Kunhang forces himself to stay relaxed as Johnny starts pushing.

His hole is so wet with lube and Ten’s cum that Johnny feeds just that much inside with almost no effort at all. He keeps his hips moving forward and Kunhang’s body swallows the intrusion, caving greedily around it.

Johnny hyung’s dick gets thicker toward the base, and that’s when Kunhang starts to feel it. Although he is well prepared, he’s never taken anything so big. The strain lingers for a moment and it’s uncomfortable, but not unbearable. It’s not so bad.

When Johnny’s pelvis is flush against his ass, his cock tucked neatly inside him, Kunhang releases a long breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding.

“ _God,_ baby. You’re so fucking wet,” Johnny groans, hips circling. “Ten. It really feels like pussy.”

“Fucking hell. Say it again,” Ten groans, fingers twisting in Kunhang’s hair and pulling hard. The youngest whines.

“Your pussy’s so wet for me, princess. ‘Gonna make me fucking cum–,” Johnny complies without hesitation, and there’s a filthy sucking sound when Ten kisses him.

“…And _you're_ gonna make me hard again, damn it,” he whines, although he doesn’t really seem that upset.

“Will you let me fuck your pretty pussy, baby? Pretty please?”

Ten laughs at that, warm and breathy. And maybe they’re just making fun of Kunhang now, but he doesn’t care. Getting kink shamed is also one of his kinks.

He stutters out his consent and finally–fucking _finally–_ Johnny’s hips snap against his thighs, the slap of skin on skin cacophonous in the quiet room. Kunhang’s stomach dips as he penetrates him that first time with a force strong enough to punch all the oxygen out of his lungs. He wasn’t expecting to like it so much already but his body reacts beautifully, head pitching back against the pillow, fingers closing around the chain and pulling hard.

Johnny rocks a few times, just getting them both used to it. He forces Kunhang open on his girth again, then again until his smaller body starts to accommodate his size.

“Okay?” Johnny asks once the younger is loose enough to properly fuck.

“Yeah,” is all Kunhang can muster.

From the start, Johnny is gentle, as promised. He sets a steady pace, screwing Kunhang slow and sweet, like he really is fragile, like he’s made out of glass that will shatter if this goes any faster. His cock is so _big_ , it makes Kunhang feel like he’s being torn open. He swears he can feel Johnny hyung in his stomach.

He knows Johnny is the kind of person who gets gratification from giving it, so it really shouldn’t be a surprise that he _bathes_ Kunhang in attention, that he rolls his hips in long, lavish strokes, that he drills so deep and then grinds, massaging his sensitive walls. And when he pulls out, dragging roughly across Kunhang’s sore rim, already fucked open twice by Ten before him. Then he repeats, over and over until Kunhang is lost in the swell and decay of sensations, pricks of icy pleasure crawling up his spine. It’s a sharp contrast to the sweet heat that builds in his tummy, that tingles on his nerve endings and reaches from his fingers down to his toes.

“‘Take it so well, Hendery,” the elder shunts him up the bed a bit with each thrust. “So fucking good.”

“Nasty baby,” Ten affirms, “‘Just letting hyung use you.”

“He’s a freak for making you watch,” Johnny grits, pistoning his hips against his ass a hair faster now.

“You have no idea.”

Every word makes Kunhang even more aroused, steering him closer to his inevitable mental break. He feels like he’s on fire, like his body is a furnace. Like, every time Johnny fucks him and _fucks_ him, he burns that much hotter.

Johnny gets tired of holding Kunhang’s legs so he unfolds them and drags his knees over his hips. He naturally wraps them around Johnny’s waist in the position he’s quite familiar with, crossing his ankles at the top of his pelvic bone. Johnny runs his hands over his chest as he slips back inside. And Kunhang bites his lip as he picks up the pace again, making his dick slap wetly on his stomach.

“Sweet little bitch,” Ten hums. “Does his cock feel good?”

Kunhang gasps, back bending like a bowstring as the fat, blunt head of said cock bumps that hard little gland. “ _Yes,_ yes,” he moans, fingers fumbling for the slats in the headboard. He grips them, gaining enough purchase to rock himself back into the elder’s motions.

Kunhang pushes his weight down just as Johnny pivots upward and that same delicious pleasure shoots through him. A long string of Chinese obscenities spill from his lips and Ten absorbs them with his mouth, with his tongue and teeth.

When he pulls back, the blindfold is ripped off, with murmur of, “…want you to see what he’s doing to you,” and then Kunhang is forced to bear witness to the dizzying scene around him. It’s overwhelming, to say the least – Johnny hyung’s long hair bouncing on his forehead, eyes closed, toned abdominal muscles rippling as he pumps his dongsaeng full of his cock.

Ten is an equally obscene sight, expanses of his honey skin on full display through the loose, glossy fabric of his open robe, glistening with a light sheen of sweat. He stands next to the bed on Kunhang’s left, thumb dragging back and forth through the stickiness at the top of his own cock. It’s incredibly distracting.

“Do you like it?” Johnny asks, drawing Kunhang’s focus back to him. His attentiveness is a welcome refreshment to the way Ten usually turns Kunhang face down, ass up and just _takes_. Even though that’s exactly how Kunhang prefers it, like he’s losing everything, like the other person is stripping him of his dignity, his sanity.

“I l-like it, hyung… so much,” he pants, the words nearly drowned out by a low whine from the left. Like a magnet, Kunhang’s eyes flicker back to Ten.

If he can first get past the miracle that Ten is hard again, maybe then he can move on to the fact that he’s touching himself. Like, properly. He is always particularly alluring, but nothing compares to this: black hair unruly like he ran his fingers through it too many times, bottom lip caught between his teeth, eyes hooded and fixed on the place Kunhang and Johnny are connected. It’s not that Kunhang thought the elder wouldn’t be affected by this, but seeing it with his own eyes is another thing entirely.

Johnny tangles his fingers in Ten’s hair and yanks him over in his direction. His robe slips off his shoulder as Johnny forces his mouth onto his. Ten melts against him instantly, submitting in a way Kunhang has never seen.

“You like it too, baby? You like watching me fuck him?” the eldest mutters.

“Daddy,” Ten moans, his hand speeding up on his length, “‘Gets me so hot. Fuck, I’m gonna _cum–_ ,”

“Again?” Johnny huffs, releasing his hold on Ten so suddenly, the younger falters for his footing, “What a slut.”

Kunhang realizes then, albeit a bit late, that Johnny hyung has total control. He doesn’t flaunt his power, but if it wasn’t obvious already, if he really wanted to, he could break Kunhang’s dominant without even lifting a finger. The fact that such a man is _inside_ him, makes Kunhang feel like he’s seized in the jaws of a deadly predator. It injects him with a rush of adrenaline that only amplifies his pleasure.

“I want you to see how good he is for me,” Ten admits, as he mouths at Johnny’s neck. “I want him to be good for you, too.”

And the additional realization that Ten wanted to show him off to Johnny hyung makes the entire situation better and worse simultaneously. Because now Kunhang knows it’s ultimately his responsibility to please them both.

“He _is_ good, baby,” Johnny encourages, breaths labored, “‘M gonna nut in his pussy in a minute.”

“ _Fuck_ , yeah,” Ten bites his shoulder, eyes rolling, “Do it.”

Kunhang’s dick is fat and flushed so darkly it’s going purple. He’s literally _drooling_ precum– more slips out and trickles down the side whenever Johnny fucks right up on his prostate. He’s doing it relentlessly now, each time he returns to Kunhang’s body, and the stimulation there is so much, almost too much.

He feels like a thousand tiny needles are attacking all his pressure points at once. It’s a feeling that he craves, like when Ten hyung slaps his balls or flicks the head of his cock right before he cums, sending it swinging into his hip. The searing pain always cuts through him like a knife, sharpening the intensity of his climax.

Kunhang is so close, he can taste it, but he can’t cum. Ten knows that. He needs _more_ , needs a hand on his dick, tugging rough and sweet. But as always, the elder is totally ignoring him, choosing instead to please himself. If Kunhang is lucky, Johnny will be kinder.

“Mmm… feels good hyung,” he arches, the apex of pleasure rapidly encroaching as Johnny rolls back and forth across his sweet spot. It makes Kunhang’s belly feel so warm, his vision grainy and his skin all tingly. He feels like he’s drowning in a drug-induced euphoria, riding it's unnatural high until he goes totally numb. “ _Please_.”

“Pretty boy,” Johnny murmurs against Ten’s mouth. “You want to cum?”

Ten sobs as he does first, one hand in Johnny’s hair and the other pinching the head of his cock repeatedly. His legs tremble as he milks out a third and final orgasm. He doesn’t cum much this time, only a tiny dribble that runs over his knuckles.

“Can I?” Kunhang’s voice is weak and muffled against the lewd sounds of Ten still fucking his own fist.

“Sure, baby,” Johnny is definitely kinder, “Want my hand?”

He breathes a deep sigh of relief. “Oh please hyung, _please_ ,” he begs like the bitch he is.

Johnny doesn’t make him wait. Kunhang likes to think it’s a reward for being good tonight, for being patient and quiet, for getting them off while he got nothing. His fingers coil around Kunhang’s erection, which he’s sure is like a scalding brand to the touch. Johnny hyung’s hand feels just as hot as it pulls on his slippery head, spreading the wetness down his shaft.

“Mm, I wanna see, baby. Can you show me?” Johnny urges him, gentle, and it feels insane, the grueling stimulation, both inside and out, rushing over Kunhang like water all at once. Johnny starts jerking him off in time with his thrusts and almost instantly, the pressure that plateaued starts to grow again. It boils hotter and _hotter_.

“Come on. Show hyung how much you love getting your little cunt fucked.”

All that’s happened in the last few hours is actualized in mere seconds. Kunhang yanks on his cuffs as his orgasm takes over, breath hitching, toes curling as everything bubbles to the surface. He rocks his hips up into Johnny’s fist again and again and then he starts to shoot thick, white strings over his tummy, his hips, Johnny’s knuckles. He feels lightheaded with it, like his soul is leaving him.

“That’s it baby,” the elder coaxes, gentle, “Cum on my cock. So beautiful.”

Johnny keeps his big hand moving on his little cock until he finishes. Then his fingers return to Kunhang’s tiny hips, pressing bruises into his skin as he fucks him just a few more times, his breaths growing heavier with each. He must have already been so close because he reaches his peak in a matter of seconds, filling Kunhang’s raw, abused hole with another hot release. The younger hums contentedly as it coats his insides in thick spurts, the filthy squelch that fills the air as Johnny keeps fucking him to fruition.

He pulls out with an equally disgusting sound, then helps to lower Kunhang’s legs from where they were locked around his hips. They hit the mattress and Kunhang is almost positive all that cum is leaking out of him already, glossing the inside of his thighs and towel Ten laid down earlier.

After cleaning himself up, Ten is quick to hand Johnny a couple moist towelettes from the nightstand. He’s the kind of person who comes down almost instantly after an orgasm, and then everything is just irritating. So he’s always prepared.

“My good boy,” Ten says, as he works open the straps of the leather cuffs, massaging his wrists to get the blood flowing again.

“You took that so well, baby. How do you feel?” he kisses Kunhang’s hands, his fingers.

“Really good,” he answers, eyes closed.

“You sure? It wasn’t too much?” Johnny hyung asks, cleaning up the mess on his stomach.

“No,” Kunhang shakes his head. Ten sits him up. His fingers slide around his neck to the back of his collar, undoing the strap and tugging it through the buckle. It comes off and then Ten fits his mouth against his. He cups Kunhang’s face, cradling his cheek in his palm. His stomach flurries.

He pulls away and reaches over to the nightstand. He grabs the glass of water and presses it between Kunhang’s fingers.

“Drink,” Ten pets his hair, giving him a pointed look, “Slowly. I’ll be back.”

Then he stands. He fixes his robe, tying it lazily, then mumbles something to Johnny. With a soft smile and a squeeze of Kunhang’s knee, the elder slips off the bed. They cross the room, speaking about something, but their voices never raise loud enough for Kunhang to be able to know what. He manages to make out something like, “next time” but he doesn’t hear any more than that.

Johnny slips his hoodie and joggers back on easily, running his fingers through his hair to make it seem a little more presentable. Not like the other members don’t already know what Johnny gets up to when he’s with Ten. They would lose their shit if they ever found out about this, though. He can only hope no one does. He doesn’t have to worry about Johnny. He knows even better than Kunhang that part of the fun is keeping the secret.

Their dorm is likely to be empty for another hour at least, with the others still out at the company, filming or taking care of other respective idol duties. That’s plenty of time to take a nice, hot shower, to change into pajamas and curl up with Ten and the cats on the couch and watch a movie until they return. A next time would be nice; if there’s any chance in hell the company will ever give them all the same day off again, Kunhang wouldn’t mind spending it the exact same way.

Johnny grips Ten’s face, leans down and kisses him. Kunhang just watches, sipping at his water obediently.

The eldest of the two looks over his shoulder. “Later, princess,” he says easily, a knowing smile on his face. Kunhang’s cheeks flare the darkest shade of red. Then he’s gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/tenderybitch)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/tenderybxtch)   
>  [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/tenderybitch)


End file.
